Faded Secret (Jinxkit's POV)
by ShinnyGlaceon
Summary: Jinxkit has a protected clan life, until one night. Her clan becomes gravely ill, taking the life of one cat at a time. But the younger cat's aren't getting sick? As Shadowclan fades, she and all the other kit's must live on their own and figure out the cause to Shadowclan's mysterious sickness, while Jinxkit finds herself with a new extraordinary gift. One she must keep hidden.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay so this is my first fan fiction and I am going to try my very best to write at my greatest skill level. I am a little sketchy because this is my first**

** time writing a book like this for awhile. So please Review and let me now what I should do better! :) I accept any constructive criticism! :) This is **

**mainly Jinxkit's POV so I hope you enjoy! Sorry that nothing much happens...I just wanted to start of the plot with them as kit's and really kit's don't**

** do a whole lot that is interesting so I did my best! :)**

**~Jinxkit's POV~**

**Chapter One**

_ "Shadowclan warriors, assemble!" _Jinxkit stood in front of the nursery, her back in an arc as she glared down at a fallen leaf, two tails length's away. Her littermates

were lined up beside her, each staring at a separate leaf scattered around them. Fluffing up her fur, she flicked her sister Shadowkit on the shoulder, her tail sinking

into her bushed out fur. "Ready.." she muttered as she watched as her littermates bare their teeth, a snarl exiting Oatkit's maw. "Set...G-" Jinxkit watched as Oatkit

leaped at the fallen leaf, landing on it and tearing it to shreds as he rolled over and over making the other leaves fly around in a blur. "Oatkit!" Jinxkit wailed,

springing over to her persistent brother. "Do you have bee's in your brain?!" Oatkit stopped what he was doing and stared at Jinxkit with large, wide eyes. "You just

made all the Thunderclan cat's runaway you stupid furball!" Shadowkit hissed, pouncing onto Oatkit and pinning him to the ground with tiny black paws. Oatkit

squeaked and rolled out from under her,racing off towards the nursery entrance. "Great Starclan he always messes up our games!" Shadowkit complained, getting up

off the ground and shaking dust out of her pelt."Maybe we can chase down the Thunderclan warrior's who got away!" Jinxkit meowed with a excited bounce. "Yes!

Let's go stalk them and teach them a lesson they won't forget!" Shadowkit exclaimed dashing off towards the fresh-kill pile. Jinxkit darted after her, excitement

bubbling up inside her. She watched as Shadowkit leaped onto their father Finchfeather, who was sharing a lizard with Littleflame and chatting about patrols. "We've

got you now squirrel chasers!" Shadowkit squealed, leaping onto Finchflight and climbing onto his back. Finchfeatherlet out a small purr and flailed until a he fell onto

his side. Shadowkit thrust her head high, puffing out her chest fur and jumping up and down ontop of Finchfeather. Jinxkit grinned and skipped up onto Finchfeather

beside her. "We have defeated Thunderclan!" Jinxkit yowled digging her claws into Finchfeather's pelt. Finchfeather flinched but stayed lying on the ground. _We are _

_going to be the best warrior's ever!_" Okay that's enough now kit's. Get off you father and let's go back inside the den. It's becoming quite chilly." Frostshade meowed

approaching them, giving Jinxkit a hard glare. Jinxkit hung her head and obeyed, following Frostshade back to the nursery. Jinxkit looked up at the clouded sky,

knowing that before there had been a hot sun crossing the sky but now there was darkness and the breeze coming was stronger than before. Shivering, Jinxkit and

Shadowkit padded through the entrance and climbed into her nest. She watched as Frostshade entered last, laying down in the nest beside Jinxkit's and curling

around her three kits. Jinxkit noticed Oatkit tossing in his sleep, scattering the bedding. She rolled her eyes and nestled beside her mother and sister, leaving Oatkit

to thrash around away from her sleeping area. Beside her she could hear the other younger bundle of kit's gossiping. "Did you hear from Jaggedtooth that he thinks

that Grasstorm is not telling the clan about an omen?" Crowkit mumbled to her littermate Flamekit. Jinxkit could almost imagine Flamekit nodding his head vigorously

as he replied. "Yes! Moonstar seems anxious too! Sunspot told me that she thinks a sickness is coming! Or some sort of disaster!" Jinxkit thought about this

information lightly, not caring to remember exactly what the kit's said. _Starclan wouldn't let that happen to them...would they? _Thinking nothing much of her worries,

she closed her eyes and attempted to get some rest. She could hear Shadowkit snoring gently beside her and Oatkit pawing her in the back, mumbling in his sleep.

Groaning, Jinxkit pushed away the sleeping Oatkit and adjusted her position. She waited silently until Flamekit and Crowkit fell asleep, reassuring

herself that she would actually be able to get some decent sleep. She groggily closed her eyes and thought about the day were she would become a Shadowclan

warrior. Slowly but surely Jinxkit drifted off to sleep.

To be awakened again by an ear splitting screech.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all the positive feedback and constructive criticism! I am going to continue to write this book and I hope you enjoy. My formatting is at a very moderate level of perfection and I am still trying to figure out how to formatting works, so just let me know if I continue to do the few things I have been called on for. Sorry that it's so long this time :)**

** Chapter Two**

Jinxkit leapt up from her nest, her inside's quivering and her fur sticking out on all sides. _What was that noise? _She peered around her to see if anyone had woken up.

She heard the clan begin to awaken, the rustling of cats as they quickly shuffled out of their den's to figure out what the morbid sound was. Eye's wide with fear she

crouched low towards her mother, her ears twitching with her new renowned curiosity. "What was that?" she heard Shadowkit squeak behind her.

"It's probably nothing." Frostshade murmured, her vibrant ice blue eye's glittering in the moon rays.

Jinxkit could see that something was bothering her mother. Staying out of her business, Jinxkit skipped past the entrance to the nursery and followed the

line of warrior's poking their heads into the apprentice's den. "Come back here a once!" she heard her mother call sternly behind her, but Jinxkit

seemed to keen on the odd noise's coming from inside then den. She heard groaning and yelping and she squeezed her way between the warriors.

Staring into the dark den she could make out the medicine cat, Grasstorm with his apprentice Flintpaw leaning over and oddly still figure. She got

one quick glance at the cat lying on the ground, before she was hauled back out of the den and into the clearing. She glared at Frostshade as her

mother turned Jinxkit to face her. "How dare you go into that den without my permission!" Frostshade hissed, her tail flicking angrily behind her.

"What was it like?" Shadowkit called, racing up behind Frostshade with Oatkit on her tail. "Did you see what happened?" Oatkit asked eagerly, his

tail swishing from side to side. "That's enough kit's." Frostshade growled, turning to face Oatkit and Shadowkit."Go back to the nursery." Oatkit

hung his head as he turned around to walk away, leaving Shadowkit who gave and indigent snort before whipping around to stalk after her brother.

"Move out of the way!" yowled Sunspot, heaving the unidentified apprentice out of the apprentice's den with the help of Finchflight and Oliveflower.

Jinxkit shuffled to get a closer look at the apprentice. She realized who it was instantly by his bright ginger pelt. Blazepaw lay on his side heaving

and moaning, his breath coming out in rasping coughs. "What happened?" Jinxkit meowed, feeling a stab of concern for the older tom. "I don't

know, but we best be off. If it's sickness then I dearly do not want to catch it." Her mother replied, turning to trot back to the nursery. Jinxkit

followed obediently, her shoulders hunched. She winced as Blazepaw gaze another cry of pain and Jinxkit could hear the medicine cat's eagerly

trying to find a cure. "Get some chervil, juniper berries, and a dab of honey!" she heard Grasstorm yowl to Flintpaw, imagining the young apprentice

scurrying through the entrance towards the herb storage. Noticing the blood flowing out of Blazepaws mouth as she turned around to glance at the

handsome tom made her shudder, bile coming up her throat. _Great Starclan let him be okay! Please don't take him! _The tension in the camp rose

as the night passed on. Jinxkit lay in her nest, attempting to get some rest as the continued petrified wails came from the clearing.

For what seemed like moons, the crying and howling stopped, sending the clan into silence. Jinxkit froze, wondering what would happen next as she

lay still in her bedding. She realised that the sun was rising and soon it would be time for border patrol's. Nudging Shadowkit and Oatkit awake, she

sniffed the air attentively. The scent of death reeked the camp and Jinxkit scrunched her nose at the horrifying smell. "Eww! What's that awful

smell!" Oatkit cried, covering his nose with his paws and tail. "Let's go see!" Shadowkit turned towards the entrance and called behind her, darting

away quickly. Jinxkit interested, followed her littermate. When she entered the clearing she spotted many cats facing a still Blazepaw, lying in the

center of the clearing, a pool of blood surrounded his body. Jinxkit gaged, and turned away from the terrifying sight, staring now straight at Crowkit

and Flamekit. "Who's a scaredy kit now!" Crowkit taunted, twitching her ears as Flamekit snickered behind her.

Jinxkit ignored them and turned away, still not staring at Blazepaw when something caught her eye. In the brambles behind the medicine cats den

was a lively shadow, gliding around behind the rock cave. Curious, Jinxkit padded over to it, almost as if she were in a trance.

Suddenly, she heard whispering in her head. I light, airy voice was emerging into her mind, edging her towards the walls of the camp.

Willingly, she allowed the voice to overtake her mind, causing her to be lead off into the brambles. Not knowing were she was going, Jinxkit came to

an abrupt stop before she exited the camp, her eyes sliding over the mysterious cat. It was a fluffy white she-cat with glimmering blue eyes.

The voice in her head became louder, and this time her ears began to ring. One word repeating itself.

**_Hide_**

Startled by the warning in the she-cat's voice, Jinxkit backed away from the cat but the sound in her head felt like bee's buzzing around in her brain

as the voice repeated the word. Unable to block out the sound, Jinxkit wailed, "What do you want with me!"

The sound stopped, and all was silent. The she-cat was still only a fox-length away from her, sitting with tail over paws.

_"Do not be afraid. My name is Cloudshimmer."_ Jinxkit froze at the sound of the strange cats voice in her head.

"Tell me what you want!" Jinxkit meowed trying to keep her voice from wavering, without succession.

_"I do not desire anything from you dear one." _Cloudshimmer replied as she stood still, soft blue eyes staring at her.

Jinxkit felt like she was being looked through, almost as if she were a transparent wall. Still standing slightly outside the camp, she could no longer

hear her clanmates speaking to one another from outside the camp. Everything seemed frozen except for her and this glimmering cat named

Cloudshimmer.

"I j-just want to get back to my cl-clan." Jinxkit stammered, shuffling her paws, her eyes not reaching those of the she-cats.

_"_Our _clan" _Cloudshimmer meowed gently. _"A warning is being sent from Starclan." _Cloudshimmer continued, now up and on her paws.

_"Something disastrous is about to happen." _the she-cat meowed strongly padding closer to her, resting her own tail on the Jinxkit's shoulder.

"A battle? A fire maybe?!" Jinxkit meowed surprised by the she-cats coincidence towards Crowkit and Flamekit's conversation.

She had thought nothing of the conversation, thinking of it as a stupid thought. Maybe she should have listened more closely.

_"Not anything of that sort." _Cloudshimmer retorted her emotion ebbing away. Jinxkit stifled a yelp, her neck fur rising.

_"Be afraid of the Hidden." _Cloudshimmer meowed as she began to fade. _"Do not let the raging fire consume the falling feather." _

Jinxkit cocked her head at the words of wisdom. _"Blood will rain over the land and fire will consume to earth. But when the droplets fall to extinguish _

_the fire all is at risk."_ Cloudshimmer rasped, as she her body shimmered away.

_Was that an Omen? _Jinxkit thought, as she glared at the fading she-cat, fear igniting in her mind.

"Don't go!" Jinxkit wailed as she leaped at Cloudshimmer. Jinxkit only hit ground as the she-cat left completely fading away into nothing.

Digging her claws into the earth, Jinxkit snarled at the ground and raked her claws down a pinecone nearby, her anger flaring.

"Jinxkit? Jinxkit!" she heard her mother call from the clearing. All the sounds of the forest came back to her, the chirping of birds and shuffling of

her clanmates nearby. Jinxkit turned back towards camp, nudging aside the brambles.

Looking behind her again to were Cloudshimmer used to be standing, Jinxkit let out a strangled sigh before racing back into camp to find her

mother.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Jinxkit bolted out of the bushes between the camp entrance, not looking back in fear that the wondrous snow-coloured cat would return. She spotted

her mother standing over Shadowkit and Oatkit, her stare hardening. Jinxkit shrunk back as Frostshade glared at her, eyes filled with fright and

misery. Still making her way towards her mother, her mind sparked in memory. _Blazepaw. _She slowly turned around, afraid of what she might see.

Blazepaw was still lying in the center of the clearing, the blood on the ground was still there but Blazepaw's body was licked clean.

Her heart stopped when she recalled how handsome a tom he used to be. How badly he wanted to become a warrior. He still had the flaming pelt

and muscular frame, but his body reeked of death and betrayal. _Betrayal? _Maybe because the medicine cat's could not cure him. Jinxkit would never

know. "Get back here now!" Frostshade howled, snapping Jinxkit back into reality. She hurried over to confront her mother, head down in shame.

She _knew _she did something wrong and that was to leave camp. "We're did you go?!" Frostshade gasped when she realized Jinxkit's filthy pelt.

"I was only gone for a couple of minutes!" Jinxkit complained, looking up at her mother indignantly as she thought of her mothers behaviour lately.

"You were gone for quite some time Jinxkit." Frostshade hissed, her eyes flaring and becoming stern. Flicking her tail in annoyance, Jinxkit sighed.

She didn't want to tell her mother about the Starclan cat for fear that Frostshade would call her a daydreamer or worse. Muttering under her breath,

Frostshade began to clean Jinxkit. Jinxkit caught some harsh words like "careless" and "sneaky" but she ignored them. The fact was, she was fine

and that's all that mattered. The Starclan cat remained in her mind, gripping her thoughts like claws to a fish. She tried to shake off the thought,

but it didn't help. Groaning under the rasping of her mothers tongue, she faced her littermates. They looked at her with grim expressions.

Jinxkit cocked her head at them, mouthing the words, "What's wrong?" They both shook their heads and turned away, padding back towards the

nursery. Right on cue, Crowkit and Flamekit walked by, their heads low in conversation. When they noticed Jinxkit they both looked up and

snickered as they continued to walk towards Blazepaw's body. Jinxkit's belly stirred with irritation, but she did not let it fly. The two other kit's

always hated her and her littermates. They weren't worth her attention. When Frostshade finished cleaning her up, she whispered to her, "You are

to come into the nursery now," and then sped off back to the small en, not allowing Jinxkit to say a "thank you" or explain herself. Jinxkit began to

make her way back towards the nursery when suddenly, Flamekit rushed up behind her and pinned her to the ground, dragging her behind the

nursery, Crowkit following. "Get off me flea pelt!" she hissed at Flamekit, who grinned back and dug his sharp claws into her shoulders harder.

She refused to cry out or call for help. She would not show these mangy kits that she felt the pain they were dealing her. It's almost as if they were

waiting for her mother to leave to do this trick of theirs. "Why are you taking me behind the nursery?!" Jinxkit fumed, thrashing and trying to get

away from the two littermates. "For the fun of it." Crowkit meowed, her voice lacking sympathy as a wide smiled grew on her face. "Get off!" Jinxkit

shrieked, but Crowkit leapt onto her chest, covering her mouth with a paw. Jinxkit's eyes hardened her gaze full of hatred. She chomped down on

Crowkit's paw, causing the jet black she-cat to fly backwards, whimpering and licking her paws vigorously. Flamekit came close to her face, his

breath stinking of crow-food. He was much stronger than her and his muscles rippling as he leered at her. "Don't ever do that to my sister again!"

he sneered, pushing Jinxkit away. He leapt over her and he and Crowkit darted away. "Stay away from us traitor!" he yowled back.

Jinxkit turned to watch them go, her mood brightening when she realised Crowkit's limp. "Jinxkit!" Sheheard her mother call. She quickly rasped her

tongue over her wound before slinking through the brambles of the nursery wall. She thanked Starclan for her miniscule and slim frame.

"There you are." Frostshade meowed, her gaze seeming unfocused. Her mother seemed as if she were in a daze. Her eyes were glazed over and

her movement was rigid. Jinxkit padded over to her nest bedside Shadowkit and Oatkit. She faced Shadowkit and asked, "What's going on?"

Shadowkit's face was glum. "Everyone in the clan is getting the sickness that Blazepaw received over night." Shadowkit sniffed.

"Now Finchfeather has it." Jinxkit froze. How could her father have the disease? He was one of the strongest and healthiest cats in the clan!

"H-how?" Jinxkit stammered, her mind trying to put the pieces together. Her father has to be okay. Has to be. "What are we going to do?" Jinxkit

meowed, her tail between her legs, her mood solemn. "Nothing.." her mother replied, laying down and curling around an already sleeping Oatkit.

"What do you mean nothing?!" Jinxkit cried out, jumping to her feet. Shadowkit looked up from her position on the ground, a tear falling from one

eye and hitting to cold earth below. "There is nothing we can do..." Frostshade whispered, her head looking at the ground. "What about the

medicine cats? They can surely cure him!" Jinxkit persisted hopefully, her eyes falling on her family. "Like they did with Blazepaw?" Shadowkit

countered, rising off the ground and facing Jinxkit. Jinxkit didn't notice that she had begun to dry, tears streaming off her face. "We can only hope."

Shadowkit whispered, eyes glazed with grief. "We can't see him can we..." she meowed, turning to look at Frostshade. Her mother continued to

look at the ground, her gaze unwavering. Finally, she nodded slightly before resting her head on her paws and closing her eyes. Jinxkit knew.

She knew all along that something was going to happen. Why didn't she listen to Crowkit and Flamekit's chatter. She could have warned her father

that his apprentice was going to become sick. But to be honest she never knew. She could only guess. Jinxkit whisked around sharply, pelting out of

the nursery. She heard Shadowkit behind her, wailing for her to come back but she didn't turn. She reared away from the medicine cat's den, not

wanting to hear to moans of all the sick cat's, not wanting to know whether her father's heart was still beating or not.

The sun was now gone, replaced by dark, thick clouds that began to drizzle then rain onto the camp.

It was almost as if Starclan were mourning for Blazepaw. Jinxkit dashed towards the dirt tunnel, were she usually hid when she needed tie to rid

herself of her emotions. She lay down in the shade of the trees that lined to dirt place. Then she began to bawl. The tears streamed down her face,

making the fur on her face become wet and streaked The tears joined into the rain as each one hit the ground with a splash or pop. She counted her

tears as each one fell, as if they were her clanmates, starting with her leader and making it's way down. She counted her family last. Three for her

and her littermates, Shadowkit, Oatkit and herself. One for her mother Frostshade, and the last one for her father. But the tear didn't fall. Was this a

sign? Then she knew. She tried desperately to think of something sadder, make the tears fall once more, but none came. She sniffed slightly and

the Starclan cat's voice drifted into her head. _He is with us now..._Jinxkit leaped to her feet, muzzle raised into the air.

"Give him back!" she wailed, collapsing onto the ground, sobs racking her body. She had hoped so dearly her father wouldn't leave them so early,

but they had chosen his time to be now. Her body felt numb and she no longer felt the sting of her wounds. Only her heart pounding inside her

chest and her eyes welling up with tears that would never shed. She didn't want to continue crying. Her father wouldn't want that. She had to be

strong, for her family. She lay down properly on her side, her pelt dripping with pooling water. She took one last sniff before she was lanced back

into sleep.

Once again.

**~Authors Note~**

**Sooooo sorry that it has been this long! School is keeping me very busy. Anyway I hope you like the new chapter! Please R+R! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Jinxkit rose from her spot in the brambles, shaking out the rain in her fur.

Her tear streamed face was grimy and slick, her fur sticking to her muzzle and cheeks.

She let out one last sniffle and shook off the sadness that came the sunrise before. She felt stiff from her rain soaked fur and numb paws.

Padding back towards the camp, she let her paws and tail drag in the musky earth. She still felt sad about her fathers death.

To be honest, she didn't actually know if her father had died! She could have misinterpreted what she saw.

She sped up and raced back towards the medicine cats den with sudden energy, clouds of dust stirring in her wake.

"Hello Jinxkit! Wow your a fast runner!" cooed Mottleflight, a light brown tom who was making his way towards the dirt tunnel.

"Thanks!" Jinxkit exclaimed darting across camp and past the warriors den, entering the medicine cats den.

It was only dawn and cats should still lying in their nests. "Finchfeather!" Jinxkit squeaked hopping over a bundle of herbs and onto her fathers tail.

But her father didn't reply. "Finchfeather?" Her fathers body radiated cool air and when she went to prod his side his body was stiff and solid. "Finchfeather!" She shrieked, prodding him harder, but she knew it was no good. He was gone.

"He is with Starclan now.." Grasstorm murmered from behind Jinxkit, causing her to whirl around, a wild look on her face.

"No! No, no, no!" she cried out. She already knew her father had gone, but she refused to not respect her fathers passing.

Remembering what she thought the sunset before she fell asleep. Be strong. "Don't fret young one." rasped Maplefall, whisking her tail around her paws. "He is we're he needs to be." She glared at the tortoiseshell elder, ignoring the fact that Maplefall had no emotion in her voice.

Jinxkit felt her lower lip quiver, and she turned around sharply, shooting out of the den quickly. She looked around, trying to figure out where to go next. She was a kit so she couldn't do a whole lot except for play some stupid game.

Funny how the sunrise before she and her littermates were trying to practice battle moves. It was almost as if something inside her snapped.

"Hey look it's feather brain!" hollered Crowkit who strolled beside Flamekit on their way to the nursery, causing fury to roar up inside her.

"Shut up!" She yowled, leaping at them with her claws extended.

She watched in satisfaction as Crowkits eyes grew wide when she crashed into Crowkit, making them tumble in a fit of teeth and claws.

She'd had enough of these flea brained kits! She couldn't keep her anger bottled up any longer.

Using what she knew as battle moves, she darted under Crowkit clumsily and turned onto her back, kicking out her legs sharply, which caused Crowkit to fly backwards and stumble onto her back.

Leaping up again, Jinxkit lashed out at Crowkit, catching the younger she-cat in the ear.

She grinned as Crowkit yowled in pain, staggering and falling back down on the ground.

"How dare you!" Flamekit hissed, jumping at Jinxkit, claws unsheathed.

Flamekit shrieked in savage anger, pinning Jinxkit to the ground once again, slashing down at her face with his claws.

She watched as the blood trickled into her eyes, blinding her from sight.

She tried deftly to fight back, to defend herself, but she couldn't see and Flamekit was much stronger than her.

She heard from across the clearing the warriors shuffling out of their nests, and exiting their dens.

What would happen if they woke up to two kits having a violent teeth and claw fight in one corner of the camp?

She felt one searing pain over the other painful gashes as Flamekit tore her apart.

It was on her leg were Flamekit had landed, snapping her limb backwards.

She whined under her breath, forcing herself to bite her lip and not cry out. Why did she start a fight anyway!

It was such a kit like thing to do! She knew that she couldn't possibly win against two other kits almost both twice her small, abnormal size.

Even if she was older. She saw Flamekit's tail whipping around behind him as he raked his claws down her side.

Yelping she watched as it got closer and closer to her mouth, fur tickling her nose.

It swung to the other side of him, flashing back at her as she jolted forward ,as far as she could go, and nipped his tail.

Flamekit screeched and hopped off her, allowing her to leap up and dart past them, snapping at Crowkit, who was still cradling her ear, and hissing at her before bounding back into the nursery.

"Weakling!" bellowed Flamekit, before swishing around sharply and strutting away, his tail dragging behind him.

Crowkit faced Jinxkit, an arrogant smile on her face as she followed her brother, ears twitching in mockery.

Jinxkit huffed in exasperation, her strained leg twisted at an awkward angle.

It didn't hurt. It just felt... strange.

She watched as Frostshade rasped her tongue over Oatkit's pelt, smoothing it out with Shadowkit snickering beside him.

" Jinxkit?!" Shadowkit gasped, jumping over and examining her wounds. "Who did this to you?!" she exclaimed, her gaze a lake of cold icy fire.

"Nobody, I'm fine..." Jinxkit muttered, trying to hide the wounds that she had.

Licking them clean, she tossed around a tuft of her own fur, while waiting for her mother to finished cleansing Oatkit.

"Listen Jinxkit." Frostshade soothed gently, lying down beside Jinxkit softly, her vibrant eyes laying on her own fluffy grey pelt.

à Jinxkit tried hard to avoid her gaze, turning her head and squeezing her eyes shut. She heard Frostshade sigh and lay her tail on Jinxkit's shoulder.

She shrugged it off and lay her head down, a silent tear falling down her cheek.

"I know Finchfeathers death is taking a toll on you, harder than it is on any of us, but he has to be let go." her mother reasoned, her voice an almost constant repeat of when she herself is hurting bad.

She heard Frostshade sniff and continue on. "He wanted to let you know that he loves you and that you one day, will be a great leader."

Jinxkit clenched her eyes closed even harder than before, resisting the tears that she knew would flow if she didn't do so.

"Nothing will ever be the same without him..." Jinxkit replied hoarsely, coughing slightly and sobbing silently.

"He was always there for me.. Always called me his little warrior..." Jinxkit sniffed, shaking out the cobwebs in her head.

Listening intently, she heard Frostshade rise from the ground and pad away, murmuring under her breath.

Jinxkit could catch some words but refused to listen further. She decided to just rest, for her own fatigue to rejuvenate itself.

Shutting her eyes, she fell asleep.

When sleep came, Jinxkit opened her droopy eye lids, the opaque lights fogging up her vision.

Everything was misty and airy, but the foggy disfigured every shadow that lurked in them.

She tried to make out the shadows, what type of creature it was or cat.

Suddenly one stepped forward,a set of muscled jet black shoulders appeared after a head, a fluffy black tabby inching towards her.

She couldn't tell if she knew the cat because she could only see vaguely.

She took a wiff of the air around her and instantly she recognizes the scent. "Finchfeather!" she hollered, spiraling out of control and colliding into him.

She giggled and looked up into his eyes, his own piercing green ones gazing into her blue hue.

"My dearest Jinxkit." he purred nuzzling her nose affectionately while she returned the favor by licking his cheek.

"I already miss you so much!" Jinxkit exclaimed, hopping up and down in excitement, her tail bobbing with her.

Finchfeathers gaze was somber and he looked at her with a warm smile.

"I have only come to give you a message dear one." her father replied, padding away from her towards another moving shadow.

The misty atmosphere made her feel uneasy because of the unknown.

She watched as another cat appeared out of the mist, it's cloudy fur fluffing out at its sides, blue eyes staring into her.

She knew this cat!

"Cloudshimmer?" she meowed startled, bristling with her tail twitching nervously behind her.

Her father halted her with his tail as she approached Cloudshimmer, eyes hard. "An Omen."

He murmered to Jinxkit, grazing her ear tips with his chin as he looked down on her. She shrunk back feeling small.

"Do not let the raging fire consume the falling feather. Blood will rain over the land and fire will consume the earth, but when the droplets fall the extinguish the fire, all is at risk." Cloudshimmer repeated, her voice the same husky, yet gentle, level of kindness.

The she-cat the retreated back into the woods, her frame becoming distorted until it was no longer visible.

Jinxkit sat there, staring into the direction the Starclan had gone. She didnt know what to think. What could this Omen mean?

Numb and frozen she shifted uncomfortably in her position.

"Finchfeather? What does that mean?" Jinxkit meowed, turning her head to face her father.

Finchfeather had his back to her, eyes gliding over the foggy terrain.

"That is somthing you must find out on your own." he replied, whisking around to face her.

He began to fade, ever so slightly at first then become more clear. "Don't go!" Jinxkit pleaded, leaping forward to nudge her father in the chest.

To feel his coarse fur brush her nose. "When will I see you again?!" Finchfeather blinked twice, replying, "Soon enough my dear. Soon enough."

Jinxkit still didn't feel happy. She finally had her father back and he was leaving so quickly!

"B-but, will you still love me then?" Jinxkit wailed as Finchfeathers body became mist before her eyes.

She smiled and sighed as she heard his reply.

"Always."

**Author's Note**

**It's been sooooooo looooong! It took me FOREVER to finish this chapter and it's not even that eventful :/ Anyway, SOOO sorry this took along time to come out. I will try to get them out when I can, but I got other things in life that need to be taken care of :/**

**Also, I need a few kit's that are going to survive along with Jinxkit and her siblings and I need some idea's. Post if you have any and I'll be glad to take some of those idea's and incorporate them into a character of my own ;) **

**Blessings! Shinny **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Jinxkit woke from her sleep with a start, messing up her dusty nest. It looked like a bear tried to eat her in the night considering her nest was scattered like goose feathers.

"Great Starclan Jinxkit!" Frostshade complained, pushing on Jinxkits shoulders with her tail.

"Fix up your nest and come outside for some fresh-kill." she murmured, rushing out through the entrance.

Jinxkit sighed and began cleaning up her mess, tossing mucky moss aside with her tail, while piling the good stuff with her paws. "Jinxkit! You won't belive this!" she heard her sister screech from outside the nursery, listening to her pound her way towards herself.

Jinxkit groaned and called back. "What?" To herself she sounded startled, even frightened. She hoped Shadowkit didn't realize.

"Flintpaw was found dead this morning!" she wailed, her voice filled with hot anger as she shot through the entrance, once again scattering her nest. "Clumsy furball..." she snapped, pushing her sister aside and remodeling her pile once more. Shadowkit looked at her with sad confusion, tilting her head to the side as her littermate examined her tower of feathers and moss. "What's with you?" Shadowkit persisted, her voice almost demanding an awnser. Jinxkit narrowed her eyes and continued her work without a word. Right now, the only thing that wouldn't set her off, would be complete silence. Hesitating before awnsering, Jinxkit sat down and rested her tail along her forepaws, her eye catching those of her sister.

"Starclan cats have been constantly troubling me about an omen. One that they won't let go or tell me what it means." Jinxkit meowed, her gaze traveling through a gap in the bramble above, sighting a vibrant blue bird whisk by.

"There has got to be a reason!" Jinxkit's troubled thoughts, whirled in her mind, blocking out all memories of anything.

She new she couldn't force herself to stay untroubled. This wasn't something that could go unnoticed. Expecially when cats are dieing.

"You know Frostshade has it." Shadowkit spoke out of the blue. Jinxkit turned her head slowly, as if in slow motion, her jaw daring to drop.

"Sh-she has i-it?!" Jinxkit stammered, alarm firing like a cannon in her head, pounding inside as it bounced around to find her focus point.

She pushed away a potential scream, lingering on the tip of her tounge. "She knows but constantly denies it." Shadowkit explained, ears twitching in frustration.

Jinxkit felt unsteady on her feet as she padded to her sister, her pace quickening.

Shadowkit almost looked spooked as she sped towards her, eyes widening with both caution and curiosity.

"Have you also realized that only the kits arn't getting sick?" Jinxkit meowed, coming closer to Shadowkit.

"I heard Patchfog say that the other clans were getting deathly sickness aswell. He asked Heronkink, deputy of Riverclan, how there kits were holding up with the sickness and he said that there was no sign of the deathly illness in any of them. Maybe our small bodies can withstand it." Jinxkit urged further, her gaze penetrating Shadowkit like lazors.

She watched with pride as her sister pondered the question, her ears flicking in acknowledgment. "It seems like you dreamt that up." Shadowkit meowed, her eyes narrowing in suspicion.

Jinxkit allowed her mouth to gape. "I didn't!" she exclaimed, her surprise getting the best of her. Why did her sister not believe her?!

Suddenly she heard a horrible cry echo off the camps walls, bouncing and reverberating in and out of her ears.

"Cloudstripe!" She raced out of her den and turned the corner sharply.

She stared at the ground mortified as Cloudstripe visciously thrashed and writhed on the ground, a foamy white substance exiting his mouth.

"Whats wrong with him?!" Mottleflight bellowed, awaiting an awnser. Everyone just stared, horror racking all their faces.

Mottleflight glanced back down at his brother Cloudstripe, and Jinxkit watched as Mottleflight let out a wail.

Cloudstripe twitched once more before lying still. What in Starclans name is going on?!

Terror took hold of her mind as she imagined herself dieing in such a horrid way. She felt herself being lifted up and she groaned.

Looking up she saw Frostshade above her, jaws clapped down hard on her scruff.

"Why do you always stick your nose into trouble!" Frostshade exclaimed, her muffled words coming out in a blur.

"I'm interested to..." Jinxkit muttered, her tail thrashing underneath her.

"Haha! Buzz brain is being carried away by her mommy!" Crowkit hollered across the camp, darting around her older and taller brothers bushy pelt.

Jinxkit looked back up at Frostshade, looking for any sign she had heard Crowkit. Her face remained blank.

Hissing in frustration, Jinxkit swiped at the air, baring her jaws and snapping them shut.

Flamekit gave her a cocky smile and rushed towards the scene near Cloudstripe, Crowkit sneering behind him.

Arrogant kits.

Jinxkit felt her head hammering with the image of Cloudstripe, his life faltering. She finally wanted it to burst.

Being set down, she grumbled under her breath. Watching as Shadowkit and Oatkit nudged herself, to numb to move. Cats were dieing.

Why would happen if they kept dieing? So many cats have died and the clan remained getting smaller and smaller.

She looked at Shadowkit and Oatkit, nudging then away from her. Blinking once, then twice, trying to cleanse away the blurriness in her eyesight.

Almost as if everything froze, she stared from inside the nursery, at the leaders den directly across the camp from the nursery.

Everyone dissapeared and Jinxkit shifted uneasily. Must be something important. She jerked her head up to the first sign of movement.

From the now thickened black sky, a deep, jet black feather floated down towards the earth. It seemed like a ravens feather, or the feather of a large bird. She watched as the feather whirled gracefully towards the ground.

Suddenly, a wave of blazing hot air rushed through her fur and she bristled closing her eyes for a second.

Opening them again, she watched as the ground crackled and snapped with licking flames, the fire spreading over everything.

In the distance she heard the wail of a cat, and as soon as it had started, cats were whipping past her in a blur, screeching.

Pelts were aflame, and cats already lay dead. Jinxkit watched in mock horror and blood pooled at the entrance of the leaders den.

Jinxkit spotted a familiar pelt fly by and she darted after it, following it past the brambles and out into the forest.

She froze as the cat kept running, howling in pain. The forest was blazing. Trees were falling and dropping piles of ash from the sky, thick grey smoke clouds rising up into the sky in a spiral. "This can't be happening!" Jinxkit yelled, as if the world could hear her over the spitting flames.

She suddenly realized who that cat was the was running away into the forest. It was Sunspot.

Shock billowed up inside her and she darted back into camp quickly. She felt smoke clog up her lungs as she feared to breathe.

"Frostshade! Oatkit! Shadowkit!" Jinxkit wailed, following every cat she could around.

She finally spotted a row of kits being herded towards the brambles, her mother pudding them along.

Racing up to them she heard one of the kits complain. "Frostshade I can't breathe.."

Jinxkit looked at all the kits, inspecting them so she could make them all out. She saw Oatkit, Shadowkit, Crowkit and Flamekit.

What shocked her was she spotted the last kit. Fluffy grey coat and pale blue eyes.

Herself.

Gasping and stepping back she watched as she, herself cough and hacked, Frostshade soothing her with a gentle pat on the back.

"I knew this would happen." one of her clanmates said. Jinxkit turned to look at Crowkit who was muttering something to Flamekit.

She then realized that the voice had come from herself.

Jinxkit stared at the scene before her with sheer terror and darted away not sure what to make of them. A vision maybe?

She prayed none of this was real, that it was only her imagination. Everything rushed back to her in a second, images of her family and her clanmates flashing in the back of her mind.

The fire also made a return and she grimaced at the terrifying thought. Finally the last image was of a jet black falling feather.

Jinxkit swayed as Shadowkit raced over to her side, leaning on her to keep her from falling. She was back in reality.

"Jinxkit? Jinxkit?!" Oatkit yelped, darting over to her other side. "What's wrong?" Shadowkit demanded, laying her down.

"Nothing. I'm fine now." Jinxkit replied. At least she hoped so.

She prayed to Starclan it wasn't a sign, that it was only a memory that Starclan decided to share with her.

She sniffed the air and smoke filled her nose, making her cough. No. Not this. Could it be? A moment before she gave a warning cry, she heard a blaring voice. "FIRE!"

**{[Author's Note]}: O.M.G GUYS I AM SO SORRY! This has been so late! I really didn't have a lot of inspiration to write this over the last month and with school and everything else never found the time either. I tried to make this eventful, and leave it off at a cliffy, so I hope you enjoy. Like I said, some parts may be raw and boring, with little detail, but like I said. Wasn't very inspired. I also couldn't find the alligiences either for my clan so lol FAIL xD Trying to remember what the leaders name was... Anyway hope you enjoy and expect some more FADED SECRET! Please R+R! Nothing really negative like; "Delete this book cuz it sucks." Only Constructive criticism and if possible comment like "YOUR AMAZING!" xD Love you all!**

**~Shinny 3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Faded Secret**

_By: ShinnyGlaceon_

"FIRE!" Jinxkit froze, her terror causing her to shake and bristle.

"Jinxkit we have to go!" wailed Shadowkit, her eyes wide as owls as she glanced outside the nursery. All Jinxkit could hear was the over whelming snap and crackle of flames near her, the heat wave causing her to sweat.

Frostshade darted trough the entrance to the nursery, her eyes searching for her beloved kits, her startled motions sending nests flying. Jinxkit ran towards Frostshade with Shadowkit and Oatkit on her tail, her fright getting the best of her. She had never been in a fire before.

She only knew what they were from elders tales. "We need to leave now!" Frostshade shuddered, frantically pushing Jinxkit and her littermates toward potential safety.

Jinxkit looked over at Oatkit, his fur sticking out, making him look twice his size. When Jinxkit bursted into camp, she wasn't suprised to see cats whipping around, frantic to get away from the flames.

She spotted Honeykink herding Crowkit and Flamekit out of the camp, both the kits startled out of their pelts. Jinxkit normally would have felt satisfaction at their terrified faces, but this was no time to do such a thing.

Sunspot and Moonstar were at the entrance, herding cats out of camp as fast as they could. "Moonstar! We have to be careful! The entrance to the camp is making us go closer to the fire!" wailed Sliverfang as she hurtled towards the entrance, while assisting a reluctant Pantherleap, Mapletail sluggishly following behind.

"Great Starclan, I'm so stiff! I haven't been rushed in ages." Mapletail grumbled, her tail dragging in the ashes behind her.

Moonstar dipped her head and whispered something to Sunspot. Jinxkit wondered if the other clans had the same problem as them. Not that she cared. Pfft! Those mangy flea balls could suffer all they want. Jinxkit continued to tell herself that, but deep down, she really did care.

It made her feel queasy. At this point, the camp was completely aflame. Bracken was crackling and shriveling up in the heat, mossy nests were smoking up in thick clouds. She could hear Oatkit coughing beside her and she nuzzled his side. Be strong.

"It's okay Oatkit. We will get out of this together." Jinxkit calmed down her senses and took a deep breath. She needed to stay calm.

"How are you not freaking out!" Shadowkit scowled, her neck fur bristled and her claws sliding in and out with impatience as they were brought outside the camp to wait for everyone to exit safely. To be honest, Jinxkit was scared. Jinxkit ignored her question and soothed Oatkit as he whimpered, facing the entrance in wait of our mother.

Jinxkit suddenly whipped around to the sound of a tree falling, the trunk cracking and timbering down. Wails erupted around her as the tree thumped to the ground, blocking their exit away from the flames.

Moonstar and Sunspot raced out of the camp, Eclispemoon balanced between them. Frostshade followed behind, assisting a limping Peppersprint. Oatkit leaped towards Frostshade, his crys being drowned out by the howling and snapping of the flames and cats.

"We're trapped!" yowled Hawkpaw as she curled close to her mother Honeykink. Crowkit and Flamekit shuddered near her. "Back into camp!" bellowed Sunspot. As all the cats raced into camp they heard another tree lumber towards the ground. Junxkit tried to find exactly where the tree was.

It sounded deafeningly close. A thought jolted into her mind and she looked up. As if in slow motion, the black and flaming tree fell to the ground before she could cry out, cutting off a chunk of their clan.

She heard the terrified gasps of the other cats as they desperately tried to get at their clanmates, clawing away at the wide trunk. She noticed right away the cats that were no longer there. Eclipsemoon had fallen behind and was no longer on this side of the tree.

She noticed Crowkit and Flamekit sobbing in the fur of Littleflame. Honeykink and Hawkpaw were nowhere to be found. "Sliverfang!" Patchfog howled, desperately trying to be heard. Jinxkit was also curious about the safety of her clanmates, but Patchfog's reply was awnsered by silence.

"We have to go." Moonstar meowed to Patchfog, pressing the distressed tom away from the wreckage.

"She was carrying my kits!" Patchfog protests pushing away Moonstar. The shocked gasps could be heard through out their clanmates, even over the snapping fire. Moonstar sighed and lay a tail on Patchfog's shoulder.

"Her and your kits will be loved and taken care for in Starclan. Sliverfang will take good care of them." Moonstar soothed. Patchfog's fur smoothed out and he sighed. "We have to move on." Patchfog turned around to face Moonstar, his eyes full of sadness.

"Lets go." He meowed, pushing past Moonstar and Sunspot into the camp. Jinxkit followed behind Oatkit and Shadowkit, her mind foggy. Smoke billowed throughout the camp as the fire continued to blaze on. Panic was thick in the air and the camp was tense as they quickly tried to find a safe exit.

"Over here!" Jaggedtooth yelled, pushing away burnt bracken. "Get the kits out first!" Peppersprint shouted, picking up Oatkit beside her. Jinxkit raced alongside Shadowkit as they followed Frostshade who had Crowkit in her jaws.

Jinxkit felt envious that her own mother hadn't picked her up instead, but in this case, she just wanted out. Clambering over the dead branches on her stumpy legs, she fell on her nose, causing it to wrinkle. "Yuck! Dirt!" she complained, standing up and pawing the dirt off her muzzle.

"Get moving!" Oliveflower hissed, prodding Jinxkit in the back. Obeyingly, she moved, catching up to Flamekit who was the tail of the pack as they traveled through a safe patch behind the Elders den. She could tell where her mother was leading them. Into the underground tunnels.

She had seen her mother take this route before and when she had asked her where she was going, she told her about the tunnels. Almost abruptly, before Littleflame could follow after the pack of Oliveflower, Grasstorm, Peppersprint and Pantherleap, branches began falling and crashing to the ground as they burnt off a tree. Jaggedtooth let out a warning cry as the cats spilt up and scattered.

Jinxkit peered through the bushes. She could see Sunspot dashing out of the entrance to the camp, her pelt aflame as she howled in pain. She watched as a flaming branch fell onto a panicked Mottleflight. In a tight corner, Moonstar spat at the flames as they tried to reach out and burn her.

"Go!" Moonstar yowled as the burning foliage collapsed on her. Jinxkit almost burst out crying as she watched her clanmates suffer. Frostshade looked back at Moonstar and nodded. At the rear of the fleeing clanmates she heard Littleflame hiss as he flung paws wildly at the bracken closing the entrance. "It's blocked now!" Littleflame snarled, tail lashing.

"Just keep moving forward!" Pantherleap rasped as he grunted, trying to pull himself along through the tight enclosure of the untouched bracken. Jinxkit continued to tread beside Frostshade. She tried to suck in a deep breath of air, but all she got was a wisp of smoke.

She coughed and walked closer to Frostshade. "Frostshade, I can't breathe..." She felt Frostshade nuzzle her head affectionately and give her a reassuring pat on the back with her tail. "I knew this would happen..." Jinxkit muttered to Shadowkit, flicking her ears. Shadowkit glared at her, but realization crossed her face. They continued to crouch low in the bushes, just out skirting the fire line.

"We're getting close!" Frostshade called back to her other clanmates. Jinxkit saw Oliveflower nod in acknowledgement and she turned her head around to tell the others. In the distance she herd a yowl, as if a wolf was howling for its pack. _Must be Moonstar.._

They must still be alive! But she saw Moonstar get smothered by the burning leaves. What are the other clans like now?!

"Down!" snapped Frostshade, almost tossing Crowkit, Flamekit, Oatkit and Shadowkit into the dark hole that is the tunnels. It must have been the panic and terror that was in Frostshades voice that brought her back to reality. Her kits lives were in danger

. Jinxkit leaped in after them and pushed them farther down so the other cats could enter. Frostshade was behind her in an instant and Jinxkit felt so proud of her mothers courage. Her mother must feel the same for her.

They paused at the entrance to the tunnel and examined their wounds. "How do you know were your going?" Peppersprint questioned, a sceptical look on her face. "My mentor showed me these when I was training." Frostshde replied turning down another tunnel.

"He showed me were some kits were found and the best places to invade other territories. He showed me a great place for shelter. He thought something like this would happen."

They turned down another tunnel way and came to a fork in the path. At this point, even the flames couldn't illuminate the path. It was just thick darkness and Jinxkit had to follow the sound of the other cats treading paws to be able to know where she is going.

"Now which way!" Peppersprint growled. Jinxkit could hear the forest above them burning. She could feel Peppersprint's nervousness but she trusted her mother."Straight." Frostshade replied, leading her clanmates down the small space.

Frostshade then led them towards an open cave, a small waterfall flowing out of the wall. As they rushed in, mice squealed and sped away into rock crevices. On the wall, next the waterfall, there was a rock ledge.

Crowkit and Flamekit squealed in delight as they darted towards the stream, drinking up as much water as they could handle. Jinxkit spotted some moss in a corner and sniffed at it. It smelled stale but it would work. "Well it looks like this was prepared." Grasstorm complimented, padding over to the moss pile and beggining to set up nests.

"I'll admit, I used to come down her all the time and play with Finchfeather." Frostshade meowed sheepishly. Littleflame purred and nudged Frostshade.

"The joys of being a 'paw' ." Jinxkit thought about her father and mother playing, pretending they were leaders of a clan, practicing fighting all here in this cave. Eventually they must have abandoned the cave when her and her littermates were born.

"Lets get some rest kits." Oliveflower meowed in a soothing tone. Jinxkit meowed her thanks to Grasstorm as he fixed up a nest for her and her brother and sister. Once it was completed, she curled up beside Oatkit and Shadowkit.

She could still hear the crackling flames above, but she knew that they were safe from the fire. For now. "We best get some hunting done." She heard Littleflame meow. She could almost imagine Grasstorm nodding.

"I'll stay here and watch the kits. I will wake them up once you are back with fresh-kill." Pantherleap rasped. Jinxkit opened her eyes to see Pantherleap lie down near Crowkit and Flamekit. "I'll stay too." Oliveflower meowed, cuddling near Pantherleap.

She spotted Frostshade nodding her head as she led the remaining cats towards a prime prey area.

"We will be back soon!" Peppersprint purred, taking up the rear. Jinxkit lay her head back down and closed her eyes. So much stuff has happened in such a short amount of time. She felt Oatkit whimper beside her and she nudged him with her muzzle.

Oatkit opened his eyes and all she could see in them was pure fear. "Oh Oatkit..." Jinxkit murmured, licking his head soothingly.

"I want Finchfeather back..." he shuddered and a tear fell onto the ground. They had survived a terrible disaster.

They had lost so many. At this point everyone knew that the clans could become no more. Starclan might say in a situation like this, find the way towards the prophecy.

Jinxkit knew that's not what Oatkit, or anyone, need most.

She murmured to Oatkit to close his eyes and he did so.

What they need most is hope.

**Authors Note**

Thank you sooo much guys for all the awesome support! :) uhhh I feel really bad for not updating for like 2 months...School was busy with exams and my summer is always jam packed. Then there was the fact that I wrote the story, lost the paper and had to re-write it...

I want to thanks all My Reviewers!:

Supernova750, Thia Superstar, Rainheart of Snowclan, Lakota1172, Lilysplash, Punpkinfur, and SnowyDawn17!

I'm new at this so I have no idea how to figure out who is following and favouriting. :P derp. SOO if you are favouriting or following, I thank you aswell and I wish the best out of this chapter! Im gonna try to get up another chapter, but I have hockey camp all this week xD Yay.. anyway, Enjoy :)

~I do not own The series of the Warrior Cats in any way. Only a book written by a fan, for fans.~


End file.
